criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Light My Fire
Light My Fire is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-ninth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred sixtieth case overall. It takes place in the Maple Heights district of Grimsborough. Plot Gloria and the player attended Celine Dernier's awarding ceremony at the Glitz Hotel in order to intercept Dr Mortimer Pickering. During the event, they traced a woman's screams to the hotel gardens, where they found Celine burned to death. Mid-investigation, the team found Celine's dog, Plopsie, barking at the guests in the reading room. Later, Mia Loukas told the team that waiter Crispin Ruff had filed a restraining order against Celine. The team then found enough evidence to arrest actor Cliff Montgomery for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Cliff said that Celine had admitted to him that she spread rumors of him sleeping with every actress in Ivywood, which eventually led to his wife leaving him. Furious, Cliff threw absinthe at Celine and set her on fire with a torch. Judge Powell sentenced Cliff to 14 years in prison. Post-trial, Gloria, Rupert, and the player talked to Mortimer in the reading room, where he told Rupert (in a secret language which Mortimer and Rupert made up at the University of Oxford) that DreamLife had given him a bugged device, which was in his bag in the reading room. Rupert and the player found the device, which Cathy modified in order to have the bug disabled and to have Rupert recognized as the device's owner. Afterwards, they talked to Mortimer, who said that Rozetta Pierre had contacted him to study a "rare geological specimen". He quickly turned suspicious, however, after having to sign various non-disclosure agreements, receiving the bugged device, and hearing from Rozetta that the radiation in the dome was harmless, contrary to what the company had said to the public to keep them off the dome. Afterwards, Mortimer agreed to switching with Rupert while he stayed in the police's witness protection program. Meanwhile, Ray Parker told Gloria and the player that archaeologists had unearthed a Xerdan tablet regarding the Demon Fish. He directed the team to the garden for the tablet, which (per Martine and Ray) said that a certain Xerdan song was able to attract all the Demon Fish in the area. Martine then proposed that someone sing the high-pitched song in order to attract and trap all the fish in the city. After giving her tuning fork to her, Lola Vallez sang the Xerdan song, and Animal Control was finally able to trap all the Demon Fish in the city. After all the events, Jones informed the team that Mayor Martha Price had been assassinated. Summary Victim *'Celine Dernier' (burned to death) Murder Weapon *'Fire' Killer *'Cliff Montgomery' Suspects C260P1.png|Mike Cove C260P2.png|Crispin Ruff C260P3.png|Lola Vallez C260P4.png|Cliff Montgomery C260P5.png|Meredith Dernier Quasi-suspect(s) C260Q1.png|Ray Parker C260Q2.png|Mortimer Pickering Killer's Profile *The killer drinks absinthe. *The killer eats oysters. *The killer uses a salt scrub. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears a fish scale pattern. Crime Scenes C260CS1A.jpg|Hidden Gazebo C260CS1B.jpg|Garden Bench C260CS2A.jpg|Mermaid Ballroom C260CS2B.jpg|Ballroom Fountain C260CS3A.jpg|Reading Room C260CS3B.jpg|Cosy Corner Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hidden Gazebo. (Clues: Torch, Embroidered Cap, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Fire; Victim identified: Celine Dernier) *Examine Torch. (Result: Gray Substance) *Analyze Gray Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Examine Embroidered Cap. (New Suspect: Mike Cove) *Question Mike Cove about the murder. (Prerequisite: Mike Cove decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mermaid Ballroom) *Investigate Mermaid Ballroom. (Prerequisite: Mike interrogated; Clues: Seafood Platter, Faded Program) *Examine Seafood Platter. (Result: Waiter's Tag; New Suspect: Crispin Ruff) *Talk to Crispin Ruff. (Prerequisite: Waiter's Tag found) *Examine Faded Program. (Result: Order of Events; New Suspect: Lola Vallez) *Ask Lola Vallez if she saw anything regarding the murder. (Prerequisite: Order of Events unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks absinthe) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Reading Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Portrait Man, Plopsie Glass, Victim's Handbag) *Examine Mystery Man. (New Suspect: Cliff Montgomery) *Talk to Cliff Montgomery about the victim. (Prerequisite: Cliff Montgomery identified; Profile updated: Cliff drinks absinthe and eats oysters) *Examine Absinthe Glass. (Result: Soot) *Analyze Soot. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a salt scrub; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ballroom Fountain) *Investigate Ballroom Fountain. (Prerequisite: Soot analyzed; Clues: Torn Magazine, Camcorder) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Magazine Cover) *Question Mike Cove about snubbing the victim. (Prerequisite: Magazine Cover restored; Profile updated: Mike drinks absinthe and uses a salt scrub) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (12:00:00) *Confront Lola about the camera footage. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Lola eats oysters and uses a salt scrub) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Engraved Names; New Suspect: Meredith Dernier) *Talk to Meredith Dernier about her sister's murder. (Prerequisite: Engraved Names unraveled; Profile updated: Meredith drinks absinthe and eats oysters) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Crispin why he filed a restraining order against the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cosy Corner; Profiles updated: Crispin eats oysters, Lola drinks absinthe) *Investigate Cosy Corner. (Prerequisite: Crispin interrogated; Clues: Pile of Books, Stabbed Cushion) *Examine Pile of Books. (Result: Poem) *Analyze Poem. (09:00:00) *Confront Cliff Montgomery about his angry poem to the victim. (Prerequisite: Poem analyzed; Profile updated: Cliff uses a salt scrub) *Examine Stabbed Cushion. (Result: Green Particles) *Examine Green Particles. (Result: Green Eyeshadow) *Ask Meredith why she stabbed the Plopsie cushion. (Prerequisite: Green Eyeshadow identified under microscope; Profile updated: Meredith uses a salt scrub) *Investigate Garden Bench. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Bottle, Victim's Award) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Bottle of Absinthe) *Analyze Bottle of Absinthe. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Victim's Award. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a fish scale pattern) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons Among Us (5/6). (No stars) Demons Among Us (5/6) *Ask Ray Parker what he's discovered about the Demon Fish. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us) *Investigate Hidden Gazebo. (Prerequisite: Ray interrogated; Clue: Broken Tablet) *Examine Broken Tablet. (Result: Xerdan Tablet) *Analyze Xerdan Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Lola for help corralling the Demon Fish. (Prerequisite: Xerdan Tablet analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mermaid Ballroom. (Prerequisite: Lola interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Opened Box) *Watch Lola sing to the Demon Fish. (Prerequisite: Opened Box deciphered; Reward: MALE Seashell Suit, FEMALE Seashell Dress) *Talk to Mortimer Pickering. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us) *Investigate Reading Room. (Prerequisite: Mortimer interrogated; Clue: Dr Pickering's Briefcase) *Examine Dr Pickering's Briefcase. (Result: Unknown Device) *Analyze Unknown Device. (06:00:00) *Explain the plan to Dr Pickering. (Prerequisite: Unknown Device analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title may be a reference to The Doors song of the same name. *Grimsborough's Best Talent is a parody of America's Got Talent. *In Chapter 3, a quote from Hamlet is mentioned. *In the "Cosy Corner" crime scene: **A photo of the Eiffel Tower can be seen. **When examining the pile of books, several copies of The Picture of Dorian Gray, by Oscar Wilde, and Swan Lake, by Tchaikovsky, can be spotted. *The absinthe bottle collected in the third chapter is labeled after Maddie O'Malley, a main character in the previous season. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Maple Heights (The Conspiracy)